


Pull Me Under with Your Innocence

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You were the picture of innocence. He was the bad boy with the bad reputation. But he never could feel guilty for the things the two of you did in the dark. Biker!AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Kudos: 48





	Pull Me Under with Your Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com 
> 
> I often post on Tumblr first and then here!

Your body was the altar upon which he worshipped. Loving words and sinful desire spoken like whispered prayers. He would gladly walk across burning coals, broken glass, anything the universe could throw at him if it meant he could stay wrapped up in that moment with you. 

When he met you, you had been a vision of small town innocence, down to the white dress you wore as you walked down the street on a cool spring day after church. The way the sun hit you illuminated you as if you were an angel. He had spent months since then, deconstructing that view. Innocent you were not, he’d quickly learned. Your mouth spoke of the many dirty things you planned to do with him, your hands ignited the flames of desire even more. 

He was the guy everyone warned you about, the one to stay away from. James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes was trouble. It was what everyone told you. It was why when the two of you met, it was always clandestine, as if it were some shameful secret. You hated it, but it was his choice, not yours. He worried for your reputation. In a small town like yours, reputation was everything. 

He had been several years ahead of you in school. Your paths never crossed, and why would they? You, the All-American definition of a “good girl”, one who never stepped a toe over the line, who would keep her virtue until her wedding day. Something you rolled your eyes at. Not that you judged those who chose to wait until marriage. It just wasn’t you, no matter what you portrayed. Always wanting to be the perfect daughter, the perfect example. You had become an expert at deceiving your parents. Sleepovers with Natasha and Wanda meant going to a party, drinking, sleeping with someone, making the kinds of mistakes that would make your mother clutch her pearls and pray for your soul. 

Bucky was a biker. Bucky was involved in shady dealings, with the local biker gang. He was mysterious. He was dangerous. He was everything you wanted. Every kiss upon your body drew moans and whimpers from you like a confession. A confession of your desire, of the lust, of the dare you say love you felt for the man who made himself at home between your thighs until he turned you into a writhing mess upon the bed. A devilish grin cast your way, his mouth shining with your wetness before he kissed his way back up your body. 

For as pure as you seemed to the world outside his bedroom, he could never find it in him to feel guilt for corrupting you further. He wasn’t your first, but he was your best, your favorite, the only one who made you feel. Feel alive, feel like shedding the pristine reputation you held. The expectations for you to settle with someone like Brock Rumlow, the son of a respected member of the community. But Rumlow could never make you feel like Bucky did. Where Bucky had the bad boy reputation, Rumlow was just bad. You felt pity for whatever woman he settled down with, his current girlfriend looking to be the top contender for that title. 

You savored the scent that was purely Bucky: leather, the faint smell of oil, and the aftershave he favored. His lips crashed against yours in a kiss that was contradicting in it’s sensual yet needy nature. As if the two of you would awake to find it was only a dream if you were to part. The two of you moved almost as if one, whispered promises of forever, confessions of love, of never wanting to part. You hit your peak moments before he did. He was slow to pull away from you, taking in the moment, the look of bliss on your face. He wanted to live in the moment forever. 

The only thing to drag him away from the bed and your embrace was the need to clean up. He grabbed a warm washcloth, gently bringing it to your folds as he wiped away the mess. You let out a content sigh as he did so, not wanting to move from where you were. Once the cloth was discarded, he joined you in laying back, pulling the covers over the both of you, pulling you close.

You listened to his heartbeat, letting the thumping lull you to sleep. He was a bad boy, you were the good girl, but in that moment, reputation didn’t matter. All that mattered was he loved you and you loved him, and together, you would take on the world. 


End file.
